


What's the Difference?

by Dark_and_night



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Hannibal invites you over.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader, Hannibal Lecter/You
Kudos: 158





	What's the Difference?

“Welcome home.” Hannibal smiled as he opened up his front door for you. He was wearing a button up shirt that he had rolled up to the elbows, showing his forearms. It was silly, but the sight made you feel a bit weak in the knees. He was so handsome and-not to sound like a heroine from a Jane Austin novel-his forearms were, somehow, very attractive.

You smiled back, stepping inside. “I don’t live here, Hannibal.”

He pulled you to him by your waist, brushing his lips over your cheek. “It will be your home one day soon.” He breathed into your ear.

Feeling a blush creep up your cheeks, you kissed his cheek in return, stepping into his home. “You have a lovely place.”

“Thank you. I’ve been told I have an eye for decorating.” Hannibal walked past you, nodding his head slightly, signaling you to follow. You trailed behind him, looking around the home. It was beautiful, and spotless as well. If you didn’t know better, you would have thought that he had a maid. But this was Hannibal, the man who strived for perfection. He wouldn’t be able to stand someone else cleaning his home incorrectly.

He lead you to the living room, where he already had tea waiting for you. He sat in his armchair, gesturing at you to sit across from him. You complied, looking around the room in awe as he poured your tea for you.

“Honey, milk, or sugar?” He asked.

“Honey, please.” You replied distractedly, marveling at all of the things he had in his living room. It felt as if you were in a small museum, or a movie set.

A smile played on his lips as he fixed your tea. “Enjoying everything?”

“I am.” You admitted, still looking around. Your eyes fell on what looked like a very old piano in the corner of the room, making you perk up in excitement.

“You have a piano?” You asked, walking over to the instrument, brushing your fingers over the keys.

He chuckled, setting your tea cup down before following you, placing a hand on the small of your back as you hovered over the keys. “Actually, it is a harpsichord.”

“What’s the difference?” You asked. You felt a bit silly for not knowing, but you knew Hannibal would know if you tried to fake knowledge you didn’t have. 

He pressed down on a key, the note resonating throughout the room. “Pianos are struck-string instruments. A harpsichord is a plucked-string instrument.”

You nodded as if you understood before giggling softly. Hannibal smiled, playing a few notes. “Would you like to try playing it?” He asked.

“I don’t know how.” You admitted, sitting in the seat, your fingers hovering over the keys uncertainly.

“That’s fine.” Hannibal hovered you, playing his hands on the keys. “Put your fingers over mine.”

You placed your fingers on top of his, feeling the smoothness of his nails on your fingertips. Hannibal slowly began playing a song that you couldn’t quite place, your fingers moving with his.

“See? You’re playing.” He said softly, speeding up his playing just a bit, making sure that your fingers were still following his.

You smiled. “I am playing.” You giggled, watching your hands working together to create a song. 

Slowly, the song came to a close, but neither of you made a move to break away just yet. You ran your thumb over his slowly, turning your head to look up at him. “Can we play another song?”

Hannibal kissed the top of your head. “As many as you’d like, my dear.”


End file.
